


Reawakening

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight with the Dark One causes Emma to disappear and A child version of self show up in story brook. The only way to break the curse is with true love's kiss but Emma has no memories of storybrooke or how she got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reawakening

The bells over the door jingled and she walked into chaos. There were people everywhere. She moved around the room in silence. No one noticed the little girl. They were too wrapped up in sorrow. She took her time to examine everyone there; in hopes someone would know her and help her. She knew her name but she wasn't home and she didn't know these people. Or did she?

She didn't understand. Maybe it was because she was a child or maybe it was because she didn't know these people. Why was everyone crying? Who are all these people and why was everyone sad? She had so many questions but she didn't have any answers. She looked around at the people all crowded in the small diner. A friendly yet sad looking lady with gray hair stood behind the counter with tall stools that she knew twisted when you sat on them. She didn't know how she knew that. Had she been here before?

A lady with short black hair was being comforted by a man with kind blue eyes that had tears in them. He was holding a baby with blue eyes just like his the baby was crying too. She knew the man was very friendly. He had blonde hair and she could picture him holding the baby up to make him laugh. She knew he would comfort her if she was scared, but she didn't know how she knew that. She knew he also rode horses. How did she know this? She didn't know them. She knew the lady liked winter that she liked Snow. She knew that the lady was kind and liked animals. She imagined she liked birds best because birds were nice. She didn't know how she knew any of this.

There was another woman holding another baby yelling at a man dressed in black. This lady scared her little. The lady was trying to be mean but was actually scared and sad. The lady had lost a friend her only friend. This lady didn't like animals.

Another lady sat nearby rocking another baby in a soothing motion. This lady was pretty too. She had long red hair and she soothed the baby easily. The girl knew that this was the baby's mom. But how did she know?

Beside the lady with red hair sat a blonde woman she had pretty eyes but her eyes held secrets and the little girl couldn't decide if they were nice or mean. She avoided looking at the blonde woman she scared her.

There was a boy that wasn't quite a boy but not quite a man. The boy made her laugh. No, she didn't know the boy but she knew he would make her laugh and she felt her heart beating faster. She loved the boy. But she didn't know the boy. She didn't know anyone here but yet they all seemed familiar in some way. She was scared.

The man in black was tall. He was hugging the boy. Hearing her own gasp, she moved forward without thinking closer to the duo that made her feel love but she didn't know them she couldn't love them. She knew he had eyes as blue as the ocean and he made her think of pirates for some reason but she knew pirates were not real and she knew she didn't know this man. She knew the man in black was kind even though he tried to be tough and she knew that he had been sad for a long time. He had been happy but his happiness was taken away again, and he too was crying. He had a silver hook where his hand should be. She wanted to know what happened. She took an involuntary step towards it, she wanted to feel it. Then he stood. That is when she was noticed for the first time.

The man in black stood and walked toward her and she felt her heart beat faster. She didn't know what it meant but she wanted to ask him about his hand. She wanted to ask him why everyone was sad but when he walked towards her, she felt her breath hitch and her own eyes fill with tears.

For the first time since she walked in everyone had stopped talking and they all looked at her now and she felt panic choking her. The man in black smiled. It was a sad smile but it was friendly and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. When he asked her what her name was she looked in his blue eyes and felt the panic easing. Looking in those eyes she spoke her first word since walking in the room…

"Emma. My name is Emma Swan." The loud gasp of the woman with short hair and the way the man in black cried made her cringe. She was scared and she didn't know what to do so she sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

24 hours earlier -

Regina and Emma fought magic to magic against Rumpelstiltskin. The dark one having stolen the magic from each of the fairies was now aiming for more and bigger magic. He wanted Emma's magic. The magic of true love was more powerful than any magic. Emma was the product of the true love. Her parents Snow White and Prince Charming shared true love, and she was in love with her true love Killian Jones - Hook. That true love only made her power stronger. And Gold wanted Strong power.

Emma turned just as a blast of magic hit them and knocked them down. Emma looked up to see The Dark One standing over them, her head felt heavy and she couldn't move, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Regina's magic being sucked into the dagger.

When Regina awoke she was on the ground of the barn where she and Emma had taken cover. She saw Emma lying lifelessly on the ground across the floor. And cautiously Regina left her cover to go check on her. She felt for a pulse and found one slow but it was there. She attempted to rouse the Savior but had no luck. She held her hands out and focused all her magic to heal her friend. But strangely no magic came from her hands. She looked at her palms and held them back out to attempt to heal her but once again she had no magic. She knew Gold had stolen her magic but she didn't know how and if he left the Savior here he must have her magic too. Regina didn't know what to do. She reached in her pocket and picked up her phone.

"We have a problem." She kept her tone as neutral as she could. With the panic rising up in her throat it was not easy. The voice on the phone promised to be there in five minutes and promised to come alone. The last thing Regina needed or wanted was panic. And she knew of she called certain individuals she would have noting but panic on her hands.

Regina heard the sound of a vehicle and quietly stepped to the side of the barn door and watched the cloaked figure move quickly in the open field. Regina recognized the person stepping out of the vehicle. Regina opened the door and pulled the figure inside quickly before slamming it shut again.

"Regina, I'm surprised to hear from you." The blonde woman said. "I don't know why you called me," Maleficent said. Regina motioned to Emma who lay unmoving still on the wood floor. "What have you done, dear?" She moved with practiced grace to the body looked down on her as she removed the cloak along the way.

"It wasn't me. I've made my peace with the savior. It was Gold. He took my power and knocked me out I woke up and this is what I saw. We are both adept with curses. I need to know what kind of curse this is and how it can be broken. Then I will call in the Charmings and their pirate Mascot and Henry." The last word was spoken as almost a whisper as she looked down at the woman who had become her friend the last few years. Emma had been there for her when she needed it and Regina had lashed out at her when Robin died. She hadn't deserved it and a few days after returning from New York Emma had sought her out to apologize. Regina had known that Emma had nothing to be sorry for, that if she had been in her situation she would have done things exactly as Emma. It had been out of grief that Regina lashed out at Emma.

As for Mal, well she had taken time to get to know her daughter and actually put aside her differences with the town. She had a long way to go before gaining everyone else's trust. Regina herself was still working on the trust of the entire town. After all she cursed everyone in the town and took away their happy endings and tried her damnedest to keep it that way long after they arrived. It had worked for 28 years until Emma had arrived. Now the same woman was lying on the ground under a curse she couldn't break without magic.

" I can't help her." Mal said at length. "I don't know what type of curse it was."

"I need the damn pirate. True Love's kiss can break almost any curse it's worth a try right?"

"Only if it is true love, even then it may not work. Some curses cannot be broken by True Love."

"It's the best shot we have right now."

Regina made the calls she didn't want to and waited. Soon a truck pulled up behind a yellow bug driven by her 15 year old son. Of course Henry would be with Hook. She didn't have the time or the heat to be angry with him for breaking curfew and driving without a license. She wished he didn't have to see his mother like this. She didn't want him to see either of his mothers this way. Emma laying helplessly on the ground and Regina disheveled from the fight and with no magic. She hugged him when he raced up to her she felt his shock at seeing his mother lying lifelessly on the ground.

Snow White's gasp brought her attention back to the woman on the ground and the man who held her with tears in his eyes. Emma's parents should never have to see their daughter this way especially since Regina herself had poisoned Snow White many years ago with a sleeping curse disguised in an apple something she was sorry for now but couldn't back.

"What the hell happened to Emma" Hook ground out. Regina pointed towards Mal sitting near Emma's head. She rose and stepped back when Hooks gaze landed on his beloved.

"Gold attacked us and took my power. I don't know if he took Emma's to because she's unconscious. But you can fix that then we can work together with Mal's help and we can defeat Gold."

Killian Jones knelt down beside His lover's still body and lifted her head slightly without hesitation he pressed his lips to hers as soon as he did a white light shot through the barn and everyone breathed in relief. Emma opened her eyes then gasped but before she could say anything she disappeared. Hook cried out in despair "Emma!"

"What the hell just happened?" David Emma's father asked. "Where di d she go?"

An unusual peal of laughter echoed off the walls of the barn. "Thank you for doing what I wanted. I now have the savior and the power of true loves kiss. "

"Bring Emma back, Crocodile."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. When I'm done with her you can have her back." The Dark One disappeared with a wave of his hand in a cloud of purple smoke.

Present day -

Killian looked around at the group gathered in Granny's diner. No wonder the small girl was cowering under a barstool they must look ready to eat her. He put on his nicest smile and bent down to the girl's level and reached out his hand and rubbed it down her hair slowly Green eyes looked up and met blue eyes. Killian rocked back on his heels stunned at the sight before him. He was looking into Emma's eyes. The eyes of the woman he loved but in a tiny version of her.

'Hi Emma, My name is Killian, you don't have to be scared. You are safe here." He told the girl.

"Hi," She whispered as she looked up at him, green eyes wide in fear. He held out a hand to her and cautiously she placed hers in it. He ran his thumb over her knuckles soothingly and helped her to her feet. She smiled up at him as he lifted her to a bar stool.

"I bet you are hungry." She nodded and he looked at Granny who was already sliding a plate with a Grilled Cheese sandwich and onion rings piled high, on it and Emma smiled at her a dimple in her left cheek popped out and Killian felt his breath catch in his throat. He loved that dimple how many times had he kissed it?

"You're pretty. " Emma said to him. And for the first time in 24 hours Killian laughed.

"Now you've done it." Henry chuckled. He looked at the little girl, this is his mom. This tiny child was the woman who gave him life? "This is so messed up…" He thought silently.

Emma ate her onion rings one at a time by slipping her fingers through them like a ring. She twisted around on her stool. She felt more comfortable now. She had food in front of her and it was delicious she picked up a triangle of sandwich and bit into it then exclaimed to the group 'This is awesome. What is it called?" Suddenly she realized that she was still with the sad people and turned on her chair and looked at the man name Killian. "Why are you all sad?" She asked him.

"Well princess," He began "We all lost someone very special today."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I can help you find him. "

"I'm sure you can." He replied she smiled at him her dimple winking at him form her cheek.

"What happened to your hand?" She reached out and ran a tiny finger along the curve of his hook. She liked how shiny it was. When she looked at it she could see a distorted picture of herself in it.

The action was such a reminder of Emma that he almost cried. As his eyes were full of unshed tears he looked at the little girl and his smile faltered when he replied. "A crocodile stole it a long time ago." Emma nodded reverently eyes wide as saucers.

Regina walked over to the girl, "This is getting us nowhere. Miss Swan, where did you come from?" She asked. When Emma just looked at her she spoke again in an annoyed tone, "How did you get to Storybrooke?" Regina's question grew louder with each word and Emma visibly shrank back on her stool. "This is getting us nowhere!' she shouted. Emma began to cry softly. Killian glared at Regina then reached out to comfort the young girl.

David handed Neal off to Snow and walked to Emma who was crying silent tears and looking at Regina with fear. David had something hidden behind his back and pulled it out with a flourish it was the stuffed bunny they kept in the stroller for Neal. He held it out to Emma and she took it with a shy smile then hugged it to her chest .

"Hi Emma, do you like bunnies?" He asked the little girl.

Emma nodded then whispered," I like kitties"

David pretended to think it over before reaching for the bunny. "Maybe I should take the bunny back wouldn't want him to think you don't like him because he's not a kitty." Emma hugged the bunny tighter.

"I like bunnies. Is he for me?" She asked big eyes full of hope. David felt his own tear up he too knew that Emma had grown up in the system and didn't have many things of her own. He had never asked her if she had toys of her own suddenly he felt very ashamed of himself and he couldn't resist reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He took the bunny from her and made it dance and sing then the bunny said, "HI Emma I'm bunny but you can give me a better name later. I'm form the forest I like to eat carrots. Where are you from do you like carrots too?"

Emma giggled and it was music to both Killian and David's ears. The corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled and Emma liked it. "I like carrots." She told the bunny. David made the bunny ask where she was from again and this time Emma's smile grew wider and she said "Outside."

Killian sat next to Henry in a booth the small child version of his girlfriend lay sleeping on the seat across the table from him. Her nee bunny tucked tightly in her arms.

"What are we going to do with her?" Regina asked. "If I had my powers I could zap her back to herself. What if she isn't even human?"

"Regina!" Snow chastised. "She's a little girl. She's my little girl."

"I know your motherly instincts tell you that but we don't even know how long she'll be a little girl. What are you going to do raise her all over again?"

"Well, what else do you want to do lock her in a tower like a secret? I won't do that to her. Besides maybe being around the people she knows will help."

"Maybe," Regina said.

"What if I wrote this story in the storybook and said that time froze while mom- err Emma grew up? Would that work? "Henry spoke up at last.

"It might. I guess we don't have any choice do we?" Regina looked at Mal bringing her into the fray for the first time since entering the diner.

"Don't look at me. I'm with The Charming's. If I had the chance to start over with My Lily that they have with Emma then I'd go for it too." She smiled at Snow, "If all I had was a day to show Lily how much I cared. I would take it without hesitation because having our babies know that someone loved them even for a day would make a whole lot of difference." Mal touched Snow's hand briefly before walking out the door.

"We're taking our daughter home. Henry can see if the storybook helps." Snow looked at David and he looked at her then reached down to take Emma into his arms to carry her home she woke with a start and cringed away from him. Killian knew that look. He had seen it too many times from himself and from Emma It was a lasting side effect from the Dark One. He pushed his way past David and leaned down and looked at Emma.

"Emma, Luv, You need to wake up. You are safe. Think about kitties and bunnies and wake up and look around. You're very safe here." Killian spoke lightly but directly to her. She looked at him and shook of the remaining sleep.

"I don't like Monkeys. " He chuckled it was going to be interesting having a pint sized Emma around, who spoke without caution.

" Aye luv, I'm not very fond of them myself."

"Am I going home with you? Do you have a home?"

"I have a ship, and a house but the house belongs to … a friend and I don't know if I want to be there without her. "

"Can I see your ship sometime?"

"Aye luv, I think that would be fine. " He held his hand out to her and she took it then he pulled her out of the booth and she wrapped her arms around him in a trusting hug. And she closed his eyes against the tears. While it might be fun to have the pint sized version, he missed his Emma. He was worried about her. He was worried about never seeing her again.

Emma reached up to his face and pressed a tiny finger against a tear that fell from his eye and looked at him. Her green eyes looking into his and Killian abruptly shoved the child into her father's arms and stormed out of the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years had passed and Emma was still a child. The time had seemed like weeks to everyone else. The rest of the town so far was unchanged fact proven by Baby Neal and Baby Robin having remained babies. Regina worked with Zelena to try to find a way to change Emma back. The request of Regina’s contact’s assistance was still unanswered. Regina did not expect to receive an answer. There was still no sign of Gold in Storybrooke. Killian and Henry had traveled to New York to look for him and Snow had sent word through Ariel to look for him in the Enchanted Forest. Neither of them had delivered any signs or evidence of the Dark One.  
Emma was thirteen years old and in school at Storybrooke middle school. She now openly called Mary Margaret and David by Mom and Dad and had become great friends with the boy she didn’t know was her son. She had accepted a life here in Storybrooke. She was still haunted by images of a déjà vu distinction. She knew that things were different here in Storybrooke than the rest of the world. She knew because she wasn’t a kid anymore.   
Emma Swan had slowly vanished as Emma Nolan was born from love and happiness and having been raised in loving home. Emma Nolan had found her home at age 5. Emma Nolan had the life she never had as Emma Swan. She lived with two adoring parents and had the whole town eating out of her hand at thirteen Emma was confident and Strong. She helped her father out with chores at the sheriff station and hung out with friends on the weekend. Emma seemed like an average normal American teenager but she wasn’t normal. No one in Storybrooke was normal. Emma knew something was strange when her baby brother was still a baby after eight years. It hadn’t seemed like eight months to her. Emma knew that she wasn’t five years old anymore. She questioned Henry about it one day and his answer shocked her.  
They were sitting at the docks having detoured on their walk to school by Granny’s for cocoa and donuts. Then went to the docks to eat them and talk.  
“Henry, why is Neal still a baby? He was a baby when my parents found me and that was eight years ago. Why is he still a baby? And you, you’re the same age you were when I was found. How is that possible?”  
“Because,” Henry paused. “Storybrooke is frozen. People don’t age here like they do in other places. We’re cursed. ..Again,” Henry explained. He told her about the first curse and how it brought everyone here and how she was found alongside the highway. And how he had brought her to Storybrooke being careful not to mention he was her son. He knew the rules of time travel but didn’t know if they applied to this situation so he decided to avoid that topic just in case.   
“So you’re telling me that everything in that storybook you have read to me for years is true?” She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a sweet smile that told him she thought he was crazy. “Henry did you hit your head? Are you okay?”  
“Didn’t hit my head, I’m fine” He glanced at her then winced in pain as she smacked him in the back of his head.  
“Okay not delusional just psychotic. Do you even hear yourself?” Emma paced back and forth she didn’t want to believe Henry but were there any other explanations? “It’s the water right? There’s something in the water. It keeps people from aging. Like a fountain of youth. It’s made everyone crazy.” Henry just shook his head at her.  
“You’ve aged, so it’s not the water. “ Henry pointed out.  
“Why is that? If everyone was frozen why did I age?” Emma challenged.  
“Because, you are the Savior.”  
“No, I’m not “The savior”. You are crazy though.”  
“I become the next author. I wrote your story. I recorded it. You are the savior the only way for you to fix things is to remember your past. Your parents think there’s a magical way to break the curse, but I know it’s you. Your memories, you have to remember who you were. Reading this book will help.” Henry pushed the book at her.  
Emma glared at the book, her hand almost reached out to take it then she shoved it back to henry and turned away. “I’m not reading your book, Henry,” Emma said with a sigh, “I’ve heard all the stories a million times, you read that book to me every day as I was growing up.”   
“You haven’t heard these stories before. You haven’t read this book before; you don’t know your story.” He finished softly.   
“Are you serious?” Emma yelled. “I’m thirteen the same age as you. I don’t have a story.” She rubbed her eyes.” I was found when I was five years old by walking into Granny’s you were there. It was a sad day. Everyone was crying no one ever told me why…” She looked at Henry for an explanation.  
“That’s was the day you disappeared.”   
Clearly exasperated Emma threw her hands up in the air and Said “I didn’t disappear. I was found that day. Everyone was crying before I got there.”   
Henry started to say something but Emma glared at him and he wisely chose not to. “I was found that day by my parents. Well they weren’t my parents then but they are now. “Emma looked at him.  
Henry smiled at her. He was a very nice looking boy with his brown hair just a little shaggy and his brown eyes that knew too much. He did however have a big nose personally she thought it was cute but her father had always said it was because he couldn’t keep his nose out of other people’s business. She knew Henry had been adopted by Regina and that his dad was dead and that her parents were somehow his grandparents. But that was all she knew.  
He kind of looked like her but not in an obvious way. They sure acted alike, her mother said he had Emma’s stubbornness But she didn’t understand how that was possible.  
“How are we related?” she asked suddenly.  
Henry smiled at her “You’re my mom.”  
Emma threw her hands up in the air clearly exasperated. “I give up. I’ll take your stupid book now go to school and leave me alone.”  
Henry handed her the book and looked at her, “You have school too you know.”  
“Yeah I know. I’ll be there.” Emma looked off at the boats and the people that walked around the docks as henry walked away. She sat down on a bench crossed legged and opened the book to the first page; it was different than the other one. The first page showed a woman who looked a lot like her but older and she was in a hospital gown and crying. The doctor stood to one side holding a baby.  
Metal struck metal the handcuffs around her wrist smacked the bed railing.  
“It’s a boy.”  
Emma closed her eyes at the feeling of sadness that rushed into her. It wasn’t a memory it was her imagination…. At least she thought it was her imagination. She opened her eyes and stared at Henry’s retreating back. Calling for him to wait, she shoved the book in her school bag and ran after him.  
“I have a huge favor to ask you but you can’t tell my parents…Or your mom.” Emma looked at him warily and he finally agreed.   
“I have been dreaming of a house for as long as I can remember.”  
“A house?” Henry asked.  
“A big blue house with a white fence and… bunnies in my dream there were always bunnies in the yard. “ She smiled sheepishly when he looked at her with big grin, “I like bunnies.”   
“Uh-huh. I think I know the house.” Henry grinned not resisting the urge to poke her a little. “I don’t know about the bunnies though.” He laughed as she punched him in the arm.

The house looked exactly like she had dreamed. She knew there was a key under a huge flower pot on the stairs. Walking quickly to the stairs she lifted the first flower pot and there nested underneath was a small silver key. Emma stared at in disbelief Henry just looked smug. She scowled at him and his smug grin got bigger. She shook her head and walked to the door. She fit the key in the lock and opened it.  
Henry followed Emma in and she looked around. She took in the pictures hanging on the wall there was one of Killian and the blonde woman from her memory, imagination. Emma corrected herself. It was not a memory. She walked further in the house and looked to around She saw a spy glass poised at the window and walked to it. She reached out a finger tentatively and touched it.  
Killian was standing near the telescope and gasped softly  
“That is a stunning view of the sea. There is no site like a full moon over the waves.”  
“Back in Camelot you said the ocean calmed you. I thought you might like to see it.”  
Emma turned to henry, “I’ve been here before. This is my house.”  
“It’s our house, your mine and …” Henry trailed off not sure if he should say it.  
“Killian lived here? Is he my father are you my brother is that blonde woman in the pictures our mother?”  
Henry shook his head “Yes. No. You’re my mother. You are the blonde woman.”  
“No I’m not.” Emma stormed past him and ran up the stairs she knew her bedroom was on the left and there was another room belonging to Henry on the right and a bathroom on the right also she opened the door. She knew there was a tube of cinnamon toothpaste in the bathroom next to a tube of mint. She knew there was three toothbrushes in the cabinet a yellow one, a green one and Henry’s blue one. She knew she didn’t have to open the cabinet to see that half of it was well organized and uncluttered and the other half was cluttered. She opened the mirrored door and sighed at the sight before her just as she had imagined a minute ago half was cluttered and half was clean. She gave a laugh that was half sob.  
Emma went to the bedroom that she knew was hers and opened the door. She glanced around moved instinctively to a large closet and looked in. Before opening the door she knew exactly what she was looking for. She didn’t’ know how she knew or why it was there. In the middle of the rack of clothes was exactly what she knew exactly what she needed, the red leather jacket. Emma knew it would bring her security. Emma pulled it off the rack and slipped it on then refusing to see anything else confusing she left the room. She slowly descended the stairs and looked at Henry who took in the leather jacket with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Emma shrugged.  
“It was just waiting for me.” She gave as an explanation. Emma sucked in ragged breath and turned towards to the kitchen. A wooden door under the stairs caught her attention she walked towards it when a voice stopped her and it wasn’t Henry’s.   
“I wouldn’t go there if I were you, dearie.” Emma gasped and turned to the voice it was a man with goldish green skin and he leaned in close to her and Emma let out a small scream. Henry jumped at her scream and the gold man vanished in a cloud of purple dust. Emma was ready to leave when a picture on the wall caught her attention. It was Henry and he was just a little boy and the blonde woman from the other pictures they were smiling and laughing and she was hugging him but what stopped Emma was the dimple in her left cheek she had the same dimple in her left cheek. She went down the row of pictures. In every picture the same blonde woman and Henry, the blonde woman and Emma’s parents, the blonde woman and Killian and in every picture she was smiling and every smile she had a dimple in her left cheek. Emma knew these were pictures of her but she didn’t want to believe it. She reached out and stroked a finger over the dimple in the woman’s face. She turned back to Henry tearfully.   
“This is me.” She had tears freely falling down her cheeks now.   
Henry nodded, “Yeah.”  
“I need to go.” Emma ran from the house. She found herself on the docks. She just wanted to wake up from this dream and go back to where she was an ordinary girl.  
Killian saw her come to the docks and watched her as she stared out at the sea. He was standing on deck of the Jolly watching her she met his eyes and stood. She slowly stepped on board the jolly and looked around it wasn’t her first time on the ship she had gone sailing last week with Henry and him before things changed.   
“Henry says I’m the savior.” She blurted out.  
Killian studied her face, “Aye that’s true.”  
“Why?” Emma asked, “How?” She began to walk around on deck as she asked questions.” How am I supposed to save a town full of people? I’m just a kid.” She said.   
“Well perhaps you aren’t supposed to do it alone. Or perhaps you won’t do it at all. I think it’s up to you. No one can force you. But Emma, I have seen the depths of your magic. I know you can do this. I believe in you.” Killian nodded towards the docks as Henry came to a stop jut off the docks. “So does Henry.”   
Emma turned and saw henry stepping on board, she smiled a wavy smile. Henry came up to her and hugged her around the shoulders and then sat down on a wooden crate “Your parents believe in you too, so does my mom.”  
Emma laughed” I thought I was your mom.”   
Killian felt his eyebrow raise he hadn’t expected the lad to tell her that.  
“Well my other mom, Regina. She and my aunt Zelena are constantly going over spells and curses trying to find a way to break it. They won’t break it though, because there is only one to break it.”  
“And that is?” She asked with both eyebrows raised, henry opened his mouth to tell her but it was Killian who sent shivers down her spine when he spoke.  
“True Love’s Kiss.” She glanced at Killian and something in his eyes made her shiver.   
That night Emma had nightmares again she dreamed of the house and of flying monkeys (always those damn monkeys). The darkness swallowed her and she hurt Killian. He was dead and she had been the on to kill him. She cried out his name in her sleep. When she woke he was sitting on the side of her bed holding a familiar blue bunny. Her parents stood by the stairs. She hadn’t had nightmares in years but when she used to have them he was the only who could ever calm her down. He held out the bunny to her.  
“You’re safe here. You will always be safe here princess. I will always be here. You will be safe. We … I just want you to be happy.” He looked at the young girl and looked into her green eyes that spoke of hurt and confusion and he missed the eyes that had love and joy in them he would get his Swan back. He had to. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead tenderly, then turned and walked down the stairs and to the door.  
She ran to the edge of the loft and looked over in time to see Killian race out the door with one last look at her. She met her father’s concerned eyes and let her tears fall. “I don’t understand.” She cried. David moved to take her in his arms, Mary Margaret came right behind him and they held her the three of them making one unit. And she cried until she had nothing left to cry. Her father kissed the top of her head before they left. Clutching the bunny in her arms she went back to her bed and slipped off in a dreamless sleep.  
Emma stood the wind blowing her hair in her hair as she stared out to the water she used to dream of mermaids and dolphins now she was dreaming of darkness and killing people. She had chosen a pair of jeans and a white sweater under a familiar red leather jacket made her feel safe. Emma had found a gray beanie in the pocket, pulling it out now she put it on.  
Over the last few days Emma studied the storybook carefully but still hadn’t opened the one Henry dubbed her story. She didn’t want to know about her future yet. She just wanted to be a kid. The book had other ideas. It opened on its own and showed a picture of Killian and the woman Henry claimed was her. They were climbing some sort of large plant. She looked at it and turned the page it was that woman and Killian. She held her hand out in the story and Killian was clutching it in his. Emma heard the conversation as if she were there.  
“So now you’re going to be a gentleman?”  
“….I’m always a gentleman”  
Emma had cut her hand and Killian had mended it for her and wrapped it with a scarf to protect it. The scar had been around his neck but he gave it to her to bind her wounded hand.  
Emma glanced down at her palm expecting to see a black scarf wrapped around her palm. She could feel the burn from the rum on her hand and feel the tightness of the scarf she could feel the soft material. But her hand was empty but Emma saw something that she had never noticed before. A scar a faint scar running across her palm that she had never noticed before. She ran her fingers over the faint line and let out a shaky breath. Slamming the book closed she picked up her phone and texted Henry to meet her on the Jolly Roger.  
Killian watched her from his place at the wheel. Emma had never had an ordinary life and apparently she wasn’t meant to have one. When she had pulled up with Henry in the yellow bug his eyes went straight to the red jacket she wore. Of course she would pull out her armor not even knowing what it was. It was instinct. His Emma was coming out to say "I'm Still here, don’t give up on me." Watching her now he knew she had a lot of questions. He motioned for Henry to take the wheel and walked over to talk to the girl. He sat on a wood crate near where she stood.   
“You have Questions,” Killian said softly.  
Emma turned, “Only about a million.”  
“Well let’s get on with them then.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Killian Jones, Pirate Captain.”  
“Captain Hook? You’re Captain Hook? It’s true? It’s all true my parents are …” she looked up at Henry.   
He smiled at her. “Snow White and Prince Charming, it’s actually David. Prince David. Charming was a Knick name that she gave him.” He told her from the wheel.  
“You fell in love with a princess.” Killian raised his eyebrow at her and she shot him a smug look, “Henry has read me the story my whole time here in Storybrooke. I know the whole story up till the day the princess disappeared.”   
“Yes. It’s true.” Killian said at length. “We believe you are here in Storybrooke to help find the princess.”  
“She had blonde hair, and she looked like me a bit.” She said softly. Killian glanced at Henry who just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Aye she was beautiful, is beautiful, blonde hair and eyes like moss on the forest floor. And she had a dimple in her left cheek. “  
“I have blonde hair and green eyes and a dimple.” Emma stated looking at Killian he sucked in a breath sure he knew what her next question would be.   
“Aye,” Was all Killian had said.  
“The house, how did I know about the house?” Emma asked. “I saw you there. “  
Killian scrubbed a hand over his face. “It’s your house,” he murmured.  
“My house had bunnies in the yard.” Emma murmured,” It’s not my house. Did it belong to your girlfriend, your princess?”  
Killian smiled at her “Aye, it did. But I don’t know anything about bunnies.”   
Emma smiled, but her smile faded and a frown replaced it, “I don’t understand though, why do I have memories of your princess?”  
“Because you are my princess, “He said quietly. She saw the tears brimming in his eyes before he turned away and a stunned Emma stood staring at the water with tears running down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly five more years passed Regina was no closer to finding and answer but her contact finally replied with a vague. “on it.” She didn’t know what that meant. Without her magic there was little she could do. Zelena and she did what they could but between the baby and no magic and Henry there was little she could do. She went to her vault and tried to find a potion right after it happened but nothing in the book would help. For 13 years she has been frozen but it wasn’t like last time. Last time they didn’t know this time they did and Emma knew. How could she not when she is the only person in town to age. The girl kept having memory flashbacks. The day she visited the house was a big one. Regina wondered what would happen if she went back to the house so she had planned to talk to the Charmings and Emma about it maybe if she spent more time there her memories would come flooding back.  
“No absolutely NO.” Snow said.  
“It’s probably not a good idea.” Charming put in.  
Emma surprised them all by saying she wanted to go. Her parents had objected but relented Regina decided to push it a little more. Hoping she was on to something she called Killian and told him to meet her at the house.  
Killian arrived at the house before Emma and Regina he stared at the house form the sidewalk he hadn’t been in the house since Emma, His Emma had disappeared.  
Emma’s yellow bug pulled to the curb and she and Regina walked over to the men. Emma met Killian’s eyes over Regina’s head as they walked up the stairs he gave her a confident smile and taking his keys from his pocket he unlocked and opened the door. They went inside and Emma stood in the middle of the room and breathed. Regina ever impatient asked if she remembered anything yet.  
“It’s not like turning on a light bulb, “  
Just then the room filled with light. Killian gave them a sheepish grin and scratched behind his ear. “Sorry luv, I just don’t care much for the dark.” Emma nodded. Leaving the group in the kitchen she walked around. Moving on instinct she went upstairs to the door at the end of the hall. It was a bedroom. It was her bedroom, the one she shared with Killian. She stepped inside. There was a bowl filled with white sand and broken sea shells on the dresser and a picture of a smiling baby Neal on the bedside table. She sat on the bed and was filled with intimate memories of her and Killian. She had a flash of memory of Killian’s naked chest rising above her.   
Them lying naked in bed and he had bent down to kiss the freckle on her collar bone and the one on her breast. Emma’s face was bright red at the intimate memories and when Killian stepped in the door way she jumped form the bed and walked around some more. Quickly she left the room and went back downstairs her mind fresh with the bedroom memories she didn’t have time to prepare for the memory onslaught that came at her in the living room.   
Killian disheveled and angry stood before her she was dressed oddly in black leather her hair in a tight bun and she was scared and crying, She had done something horrible to Killian and hid it from him and he was there to hurt her. Emma stood with trembling lips as Killian walked in the room, “Of course I still have feelings for you Swan, He paused for effect, “Anger, Hatred, disappointment.” Young Emma’s hand flew to her mouth as the memory played before her.  
“You don’t mean that.” Her memory said.  
“You opened my eyes and I now see you for who you really are an anchor…”  
Emma dropped to the floor as the memory continued. Killian rushed toward her but Regina held him back.  
Emma’s breathing became erratic as the memory played in her head. “The darkness is using you,”  
“You’re only a pawn if you don’t know you’re being used.”  
“Everything I did I did for you. “  
Emma had a flash of Killian lying in a field of pink roses and then they were in Storybrooke and he was jumping for the library roof.  
“You’re so afraid of losing the people you love that you push them away,” Killian leaned in close to her face in the memory he whispered, “And that’s why you’ll always be an orphan. You don’t need some villain swooping in to destroy your happiness. You do that quite well on your own.”  
Both Emma’s gasped and young Emma had fallen to her knees while the memory hit.  
“Why are you doing this?” Emma had whispered her voice full of tears and her eyes filled with them.   
Killian leaned in real close to her face and whispered his voice thick with tears, “Because I want to hurt you, like you hurt me.”   
As he left and the memory faded Emma curled into a ball and wept on the living room floor. Killian rushed to her side not being stopped this time. Emma screamed and backed away from him. I killed you and you were very angry with me. You wanted to hurt me. What did I do to you?” she whispered.   
“It’s over now luv that was a long time ago.” He held out his hand to her but she refused to take it. Composing herself she turned to Regina would you please leave us?”  
Regina hesitated and Killian said” I’ll make sure she gets home.”  
Emma lifted her china and said “I’m eighteen I can get myself home.”  
Killian smiled and said “That’s my girl.”  
“I was in love with you.”  
“Yes.”  
“You were in love with me.”  
“Yes.”  
“And I hurt you.” Emma’s tears that she had tucked away fell out again as she looked at the man standing before her.” I hurt you so very bad.” She whispered walking closer to him.  
“It’s more complicated than that, Luv.”  
“You loved me and I loved you, and I killed you.” She was standing very close to him right now.  
“Aye, but like I said it’s very complicated.”  
“I killed you. “Emma repeated.” You still loved me.”  
“I do… I did… I do. I…” Killian reached out and grasped her arm pulling her closer and kissing her hard and with pent up frustration and passion then abruptly he remembered this wasn’t his Emma, this was an eighteen year old version of his Emma. She was eighteen. She was Emma Nolan not Emma Swan. He jerked back very fast and turned to the door rushing out. He stopped on the porch to catch his breath and think about his actions.  
Emma stood in the living room tears running down her face her fingers touching her lips and she stood wide eyed and watched Killian walk away. She turned suddenly as movement behind her caught her attention.  
“I wouldn’t take it too hard dearie. He’ll be back he always is.” The Dark One leaned forward and sniffed the air yes, yes, it’s coming along nicely.” Then he was gone in a puff of purple smoke. Emma raced out of the house to come up short at the sight of Killian sitting on the front steps head braced in his hands. She sat down next him.   
“I don’t understand what just happened.” She said softly, wiping at tears.  
“I’m sorry.” Killian said.  
“It was just a kiss. And from what I saw in there. We have a lot to talk about.”  
“Aye, you’re right. I suppose it was a one-time thing.”  
“I certainly hope not.” She said looking at him form under her lashes. Killian smiled but shook his head, with a sad smile.   
He watched Emma get in to the yellow contraption and drive away before he left for his ship. He climbed on board the Jolly and picked up the copy of the Princess Bride that Emma had given him and clutched it to his chest as the damn holding his tears back broke. He didn’t know if they would ever get Emma back but he knew that he couldn’t stay in Storybrooke with this Emma. It was too much to bear. He walked to the desk and pulled out the slim silver box he had been saving for his swan for her birthday but perhaps he could ask henry to give it to her.   
Killian looked up as he heard footsteps overhead setting the box and the book aside he picked up his sword and pulled it from the sheath. He opened the door sword at the ready and Emma fell through landing with a thud on the floor  
“Dammit Sawn I nearly stabbed you.” He exhaled slowly sheathing his sword and held out a hand to help her up.  
She looked up from the floor at the man and at the extended hand and taking it she allowed herself to be pulled up and another memory hit her.   
They were walking in forest with Henry and then they were riding a horse?  
“This is about you putting your faith in me” Killian said from astride the horse “and our future”   
“You still think we can get back there to Storybrooke and some white picket fence life?”  
“Yes, I’ll never stop fighting for us. All you have to do is trust me.” Killian looked at her and she could see the future in his eyes they would beat this darkness together. But most of all she saw love and trust in his eyes and she put her hand in his.  
The memory faded as Emma stood next to him.” I was the Dark One.” She said looking in his eyes. “I was the Dark One and I killed you.” Emma shook her head then glanced up at him as a thought crossed her head she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head and asked” How are you alive?”  
Killian had watched her as a memory flooded into her he wondered what it was like to have memories of another lifetime suddenly pop in your head and that’s exactly what it was for her. Another lifetime, for him it was merely months or days he couldn’t tell. Time had frozen here until she comes back and breaks the spell.  
“Zeus sent me back.” He replied. “It’s all fairly recent it was a rough time for us we didn’t know if we’d ever see each other again.” He took a deep breath and sat in the large chair behind his desk and gestured her to sit. “Yes you were the dark one you took the darkness to keep Regina light.”  
“Why would I do that?” She moved to the bed and perched on the side as he told her the story of finding the author and the sorcerer’s apprentice and removing the darkness from Rumple and saving Regina.  
“Because you are the Savior,” He said simply.  
Emma jumped up and began pacing his cabin. “I have all these feelings for you and I don’t know what to do with them.”  
“Emma, “He began softly. A single drop of moisture fell on his cheek. “You don’t know what to do with them because they aren’t your feelings these aren’t your memories, you don’t share the same feelings for me as your former self did.”  
“I love you.”  
“No My Emma loves me. You and I barley know each other you are eighteen.”  
“I loved you when I was five. My first day here I looked you and felt love.”  
“And last week you bloody well thought I was your father. You don’t know what you feel because you don’t know what’s real and what’s not and I can’t live with myself if I ever did anything to hurt you or force you to feel something I know you don’t.” He stood right in front of her now his chest heaving tears in his voice and on his face and Emma was crying also and all she wanted was to make him happy. That’s all she ever wanted was for him to be happy.  
Emma pulled his face to hers and kissed him pouring everything she had into the kiss Killian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer with his hooked hand titling his head and deepening the kiss before tearing his mouth away from hers. She planted small kisses along his cheeks and jaw and neck holding him tighter.  
“Emma, I can’t do this.”  
She tore her mouth away from his skin and looked at his face. She stared at him he was no longer holding her his hands were at his side not moving and she backed away from him. There were too many emotions, too many thoughts running through her head. She turned and walked away without a backward glance at him. Killian stared after her.  
The next day Emma came to talk to Killian to talk some reasoning into him. She came aboard the jolly and when she didn’t see him she moved to his cabin, knocking on the door before entering she pushed the unlocked door open and glanced in, calling his name. She didn’t receive an answer and didn’t see any sign of him. She started to leave and something caught her eye it was an envelope with her name neatly scrawled in fancy penmanship sitting on top of a book. She opened the envelope inside was a note and a silver chain with a heart shaped locket on it inside was a picture of her and Killian smiling. The pendent was no bigger than her thumb and she ran said finger across the happy smiles. Tearfully she opened the card.   
_“Emma,  
You are a beautiful and passionate young lady but you are Emma Nolan. The girl you are and the woman I love are not the same. My Emma is Emma Swan. My swan and I over came so many obstacles to get to where we are in that picture. I’ll never stop fighting for her. I’ll never stop fighting for us.   
Please forgive me,   
Killian ___


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here it is the final chapter it's long I hope you like it please please please keep leaving reviews it keeps me going. I have upon request started a kind mid story story about little emma and the reactions of the people that love Emma its half fluffy half amusing so I hope when its finished you will read it to! Thanks for all the review good and bad. I read every one and I take what you say into consideration sometimes it helps me to write a better chapter sometimes I just stick my tongue out go about my day ! Anyhoo happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if Hook is for sale may I please have him?

 

Ten years had passed and Emma was 28. Henry was still 14, Neal was still a baby. Emma Nolan had lived the life that Emma Swan had never been able to. She had grown up most of her life as the loved daughter David and Mary Margaret Nolan. Her best friend was her 14 year old Uncle-brother- son. She still didn't know what to classify him as. As an adult it was easier to believe that what he told her all those years ago, was true. But as an adult it was harder to believe what he had told her all those years ago. She didn't want to believe. Emma had a lot more memories of Emma Swan than she wanted. She knew deep inside that what Henry and Killian told her was the truth. She knew it every time she looked in the mirror. They were the same face. They were the same woman. But that didn't mean she was ready to admit it or that she was ready to pick up the life of someone she didn't know. She was still holding out hope that Henry was a little crazy, but the memories came, late at night, early in the morning in and mid afternoon when she was doing nothing. Worst of all she had memories of being with someone that she herself was al little in love with and had been for most of her life. Those are the memories that Emma pushed aside. Emma Nolan was not going to live her life waiting for Emma Swan.

Emma stood outside the large Blue house. She had not been there in ten years but she wanted to live her own life she wanted to fall in love and get married and raise her family in this house. Emma stepped on the porch and sighed. She couldn't quite bring herself to go inside so she sat in one of the two white wooden rocking chairs on the front porch.

She was sitting quietly contemplating the sky when she heard boots scrape the sidewalk at the base of the stairs. Turning her head she saw Killian walking up the steps. He hadn't noticed her yet so she just sat and watched him he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He was carrying a small brown box. Ten years ago he had rejected her then took off into the night, she thought he gone forever but she had seen him on the docks when she passed by but he hadn't spoke to her in that time, He never came around when she was home, she heard him talk to her parents late at night when she is in bed. He was still determined to make her remember who she was supposed to be.

Killian felt eyes watching him and he went on automatic defense. Turning him saw a pair of familiar green eyes watching him. He smiled bashfully and still carrying the box he walked toward her and set the box down by the other rocking chair and sat down. He was wearing his signature dark Jeans but instead a leather coat and vest he simply wore Navy blue button down shirt. He was a sexy man and he knew it.

"Hello, Emma," he said quietly with a grin.

"Hello, Killian," she answered with her own grin.

"I … uh heard you were coming here today." He told her.

She tilted her head and looked at him and said" Henry or my father?"

"Uh, it would be Henry." Killian told her.

"Uh-huh. What's in the box?"

"What box would that be, luv?" He asked innocently and smirked up at her.

"Cute."

"I prefer devilishly Handsome, but I'll take cute." When she laughed it was such a reminder of his Emma, that he was mesmerized for a moment. She was the same age as when he had met Emma. She had the same blonde hair and green eyes but instead of the caution and walls he had grown to love on his Emma, she was smiling and carefree, almost. "Let's call it an apology."

She looked at that and he shrugged, "I shouldn't have been so angry with you all those years ago, It's just hard living without my Emma."

Emma wanted to scream at him that his Emma was an illusion that the only Emma here is her. And she was sitting right there. Instead she just smiled and told him he had nothing to apologize for.

He picked up the box and smiled as he opened it and pulled out the contents. He set four small wooden life-like bunnies on the porch.

"Oh!" Emma gasped in delight. "Bunnies!" she left her chair and knelt down to look at them closer. She sat back on her heels and picked one up and smiled. She looked back up at him with a bunny in her hand and smiled. "You brought me bunnies. "

"Aye, I remembered you said the house in your dreams had bunnies in the yard. So I talked to Geppetto and he was happy to make these for you, for your yard."

She gave him a warm smile before standing and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, I love them."

"You're quite welcome, luv."

They spent the next hour laughing and arguing over where to place each bunny. Emma insisted each bunny needed a name. She picked up one with a gleeful smile on its face and named it Henry. Killian plucked one that had a frown on its face and named it Leroy. Emma decide the other two should be named Emma and Killian because one was yellowish in color and the other dark brown in color and it looked like him. Killian raised an eyebrow when she turned it to look at him he noticed the rabbit have the equivalent of a raised eyebrow and Emma laughed.

"Well luv, your bunnies look … right at home." Killian quipped.

"Yes, they do. Now as my longtime friend and I don't want to think about what else right now, I think you owe me lunch." Emma looped her arm through his and led him to the yellow bug by the curb.

"As you wish," Killian gave the yellow contraption a steely look," but let's walk shall we? I've no intention of spoiling this fine day with a trip in your yellow death contraption."

"I have never understood your opposition to vehicles," Emma said.

"Let's just say I prefer not to be in a rolling it a can. No matter how pretty it may be."

As they walked down the street together she kept her arm looped through his it felt so natural to do so she never questioned her reasoning. She studied him on the way to granny's he was very handsome she always knew that, and so did he. She imagined his good looks have gotten him very far in life. He didn't look anything like she would imagine Captain Hook to look like. No perm no funky mustache or frilly shirts. "Why do you think You're Captain Hook? Have you talked Archie about this complex of yours?"

"Well, luv, I am a captain and I have a hook, and that is one of the more popular and colorful monikers I have been stuck with over the years."

"Right, and you're how old exactly?" She asked.

"My years are many but my love is true." Killian said as he brought her hand to his lips.

Emma rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the way her heartbeat quickened at the gesture. "Right, well, my hunger is true. So unless you want to be responsible for my demise then feed me."

Killian gave her a wolfish grin as if he knew what happened to her every time he kissed her hand or her cheek. She loved it. Wooing the lovely Miss Nolan might be hard, but not as hard as it was to get Emma Swan to admit to her feelings, but Killian loved a challenge.

They went inside and picked a booth and was just sitting down when Henry came barreling into the diner he shoved past Emma and into the booth.

"Whoa kid what's going on?" Emma asked sitting beside him on the seat.

"I have some ideas." he told Killian ignoring Emma.

"Do you now?" Killian caught her eye and winked. She blushed and looked away. He liked that.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they will work."

"There's only one way to find out. What are your ideas, lad?"

Emma sat amused in the booth watching the guys, her mind drifting to ten years previously when Killian had kissed her. She had vowed to be mad at him forever when he turned her away saying she wasn't his Emma. Her grudge hadn't lasted more than few hours. He had always been there when she had nightmares. He was the first person her parents called and he would show up and calm her down. She didn't understand the nightmares or why Killian was the only person to help her in any other time it would be weird to have a crush on someone as old as her own father or older if you believe Henry but her parents and actually no one aside form granny and Geppetto looked old. But she had this unmistakable pull to Killian Jones and she couldn't talk herself out of the feeling that they were connected somehow. She tuned back into their conversation noticing the grin on Killian's face that told her he knew something Henry didn't.

"… It worked when I didn't have my memories. It could work!" Henry told him. "I don't see why it wouldn't work this time."

"You really think you can get both your moms to … do this." Killian asked obviously amused.

"I mean if it's for the greater good of the town Yeah. I think they would. I'll talk to Regina and you talk to Emma." Henry stated.

"You're a brave man Henry, a brave man, indeed." Killian laughed.

Henry pushed on Emma till she got out of the booth then he ran out of the diner as fast as he came in. Emma watched him go in amusement she sat back down across from Killian and smiled as the waitress brought their food. She picked up her grilled cheese and frowned at Killian's cheeseburger. She had ordered the grilled cheese automatically, because they were her favorite, she had never had one till that day twenty three years ago. And now with the grilled cheese poised to her lips she wanted nothing more than the cheeseburger sitting on Killian's plate. Everyone told her over and over that grilled cheeses were her favorite and she did like them but maybe cheeseburgers were her favorite. She set her sandwich down and slid her plate to Killian's side and slid his plate to her side. She picked it up and took a big bite. Killian was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"What were you and Henry talking about?" I wasn't listening much, she asked around a large bite of cheeseburger. She watched him take a bite of her grilled cheese and frowned. She really liked grilled cheese. She picked up a French fry and dipped in ketchup then popped it in her mouth eyeing Killian's onion rings. He smiled and slid a few of his onion rings to her plate.

"Well, it would appear the lad has some unusual ideas."

"Unusual ideas, I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Well, you might, I mean kissing me didn't solve your problem so …"

"Henry wants me to kiss someone?"

"Aye, he does; Regina."

Emma choked and dropped her drink spilling Coke all over Killian and the table. "Why would I kiss Regina? Why does Henry want me to kiss Regina?"

"Why to return your memories of course." Killian stated with a smirk, Emma stopped cleaned the table where the Coke had poured all over the table.

"Return my memories?" Emma asked slowly. "You believe him? You really think you are some cursed Storybrooke version of Captain Hook .That I am the daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming?"

"Aye, I do. I thought you did as well."

"Yeah when I was thirteen and it seemed like a spiffy idea to be a fairytale princess." Emma said glaring at him. "He still thinks I'm his mom. I know, I know, I know… she held up a hand protesting before he could speak, "I have all these memories of another Emma of another life. But I tell you I have memories for another life outside of Storybrooke and they are not happy memories. I was abandoned and abuse and framed and I gave birth handcuffed to a bed but it's not me. I'm not her." She stood and turned to him "why can't people just love me for who I am now? I am Emma Nolan, not Emma Swan."

Killian stood and moved in close to her " You are Emma Swan. Yes your life before Storybrooke – how do you say it- sucked? It sucked but you know what princess. We do care about you as Emma Nolan but we care about Emma Swan too and while you're content to live your happy life as Emma Nolan the rest of us are working our arses off to get her back. Henry wants his mother back and I want my Swan back and I will not stop fighting for her." He turned on his heel and left her standing in the diner tears pooling in her eyes. He sank back down to the booth and looked at the food. She did like grilled cheese, dammit. She laid her head on the table.

"He's right you know." A voice came from behind her and she turned to see a man sitting in the booth. "Emma Swan is in there and there are a lot of people out here depending on her. A lot of people love her as well."

"Who are you?" She asked hesitantly. The man looked familiar his blue eyes and curly brown hair scorched her mind while she tried to figure out who he was. She felt a brotherly attachment to the strange man.

"An old friend." He got out of the booth and walked away leaving Emma to gape at his back. She quickly gained her senses and ran after him.

"Hey, wait." She called. He kept walking. Emma stopped in the road and watched him walk away. She shook her head and ran after him. Catching up to him she asked him, "Who are you really?"

"Careful, Miss Nolan, your inner Swan is showing." He told her. Emma gasped, How did he know her and how did he know what was going on?

"What do you know about me?"

The stranger stopped and turned to her his face inches from her own and Emma fought hard on the instinct to pullback. "I don't know you at all. I know Emma Swan; I am here to pull her out of you."

Emma gasped and stopped walking as he kept going he put one hand in the air and waved without turning, "See you around Miss Nolan."

Emma turned and started to walk away she saw a red harried boy and the stranger and they merged into one person in her mind she saw the stranger sitting with a type writer at granny's and saw herself crying while he lay in a bed. August, her mind kept replaying that word in her head but she didn't know what it meant. He wasn't in any of her pictures at her house no one had ever mentioned him.

That night she sat alone on the porch steps of her house a glass of wine in her hand. The stranger from the diner pulled up on a motorcycle. Emma wasn't even surprised to see him there. He swaggered up to the steps and sat beside her. Emma looked at him. "Are you here to tell me I'm Emma Swan and I need to remember?"

"No, I'm here to tell you to believe. I need you to believe that without Emma Swan this place will remain frozen forever. You brother and Henry will never grow up. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know how me remembering someone else's life matters."

"You can't tell me you don't think it's just a little creepy that everyone here has stayed the exact same age for 28 years?"

"Well yea but I just thought it was something in the water or a vaccine they give everyone at the hospital."

"A vaccine? "August grinned.

"Hey, Dr. Whale is creepy; I wouldn't put anything past him." Emma stated.

August took the wine glass from her hand and downed the contents then he looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't know you."

"Yeah you do come on." He got on his motorcycle and held out a helmet to her, Emma had a flashback they had gone somewhere on his motorcycle before, "August." She breathed, "Your name is August."

"Yes it is." She took the helmet.

"It's a nice name. She told him."

"I'll explain how I got it on the way."

Emma studied the man for a minute turning the helmet over in her hands she put it on and got on the back of his motorcycle. They drove out of town Emma instinctively held her breath as they passed the town line. They stopped at a forest beside a roadside diner. "Does this place mean anything to you?" August asked.

"No." Emma felt as if she lied. She knew she had never been there before. The same feeling that she had felt that day at Granny's. "Please take me home."

August ignored her walking towards a tree in the middle of the forest, "we've been here before you and me, twice. Once about 30 years ago when you first came in town, you came to Storybrooke with Henry to break a spell."

Emma shook her head. "No. I didn't." She shook her head backing away when he walked toward her. "I… don't know what you are talking about."

"That wasn't the first time we had been here Emma, and you know it, you need to remember. We were here as children you were barley a few hours old. And I was just a little kid. I pulled you out of the tree and carried you up to the diner we were placed in foster care and I ran away and left you there "His eyes were shinning with tears. "They named you Emma because your baby blanket had the name embroidered on it, the asshole that became our foster father named me August because we were found in August.

Emma remembered an article in her house about a baby she suddenly had feelings of déjà vu and she looked August. "I don't believe you. Take me home," she turned from him and wiped away tears.

August walked to her and pulled her head to his shoulder for a hug. "You do remember you just need to believe." He took her back to her house and she ran inside without looking back. Suddenly she was faced with flashbacks that wouldn't stop.

August was bound to a chair with a gag in his mouth, "I seem to recall telling someone they just need to believe."

Killian looking t her with every emotion he ever felt in his eyes "Don't you know Emma? It's you."

Hugging her parents and they were crying. Knowing she was about to leave and never come back but she did come back.

Killian and her in a barn, and on the docks and in her house, and on a horse, and in the diner, and on a date, and in the sheriff office, and in New York.

They all came flooding in and she was scared. She wanted to call Killian or her parents instead she stood and put on her brave face and decided they weren't real. They couldn't be real and she walked up the stairs and shut her bedroom door.

Emma did not see the man with gold skin standing at the bottom of the stairs with a scowl on his face. She didn't see him disappear into a cloud of purple smoke.

She had not seen August after that. She didn't know where he lived but she knew for some reason that he came back when he was needed.

Emma Swan was the Sheriff of Storybrooke and she was bad ass at it but Emma Nolan was merely a waitress but she liked to think she was bad ass at it. Killian entered the diner and sat in a booth Emma walked over to him. Her short red skirt showed off remarkable legs and none had ever looked cuter in a plain white button up shirt. She smiled at them and Killian found his eyes drawn to her red lips. She pulled a pad of paper form her breast pocket and he found his eyes slipping lower.

Emma smiled feeling her cheeks get red and laughed, "Eyes up here sailor."

Killian shook his head and ordered a cheeseburgers and a soft drink for himself. "Um sorry about that luv, would you be able to join me for a bite to eat?"

Emma studied him before saying "I go on break in 20 minutes want me to hold your food?" Killian nodded his consent and watched Emma as went about cleaning tables taking orders and delivering food then finally she came over and sat with him delivering two plates of food to the table one holding a grilled cheese for her and one with a cheeseburger for him. He looked at her food choices with a smile and a slight shake of his head.

"Emma, do you remember anything about your past? Do you remember anything at all, about your life before Storybrooke?" Killian asked unexpectedly. Emma blinked several times.

"Um, very little, I was in a foster home till I was three. Then they had a baby of their own and gave me back. After that I was in a group home, like an orphanage," she explained at his puzzled look. "Is this where you tell me you have power? That your mother had, it your father had it, and your sister has it, then you're gonna tell me that I'm your twin sister and we were separated at birth?" She joked.

Killian gave her a blank stare "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he demanded, throwing his arms up in utter confusion.

Emma laughed and said "It's a reference form Return of the Jedi, where Luke tells Leia she is his sister." Killian stared at her obviously thinking she had lost her mind. "Never mind, I can't believe you have never seen start wars. Maybe you are a fairytale pirate..."she muttered under her breath.

"You know Emma, for having known you as well as I do, there times when I have no bloody idea what the devil you go on about." Killian told her. "Henry has a new idea for your memory loss actually the lad has two and I am here to convince you to try them out."Killian told her.

"Are you serious?" Emma cried. "I knew henry was crazy about this whole past life thing but I thought you were just playing along with him."

"Well, one never knows. I know my Emma is still in there. I will not stop fighting to get her back."

Emma shivered and looked at the man sorrowfully, "I'm sorry. I don't think it's like amnesia. If I was someone in the past, I'm not her now. Emma Swan is not here. I am Emma Nolan."

"I am truly sorry you believe that." Killian looked at her as he stood and bent to kiss her cheek, and then walked out the door.

Emma raised a hand to her cheek and left it there as she watched him walk away; several images hit her all at once. He was walking away from her again and again, and each time she let him go. Emma was struck with a feeling of loss that she couldn't explain and bent down to pick up his plate. The flash came on suddenly:

Emma cried hugging Killian as tightly as she could, "I don't know how to say goodbye"

In her memory Killian cupped her cheeks and said, "Then don't, just promise me one thing. If I have helped you take off that armor, don't … put it back on because you lost me." Emma took a shaky breath and lowered herself to the booth seat as realization dawned that this was a memory and more than that it was a memory she wanted answers to. She had two more hours then she could go get answers.

The first place Emma went was not where she expected to go. As she found herself standing in front of her parents' door she took a deep breath then walked inside. Her mother was bustling around in the kitchen while her father sat on a stool engrossed in his phone. She smiled then slid onto the stool beside her father and laid her head on his shoulder, without looking up he slid his arm around her shoulders. The gesture spoke of years of familiarity and trust. Emma Nolan trusted her parents. She knew that Emma Swan had only come to this comfort recently. Raising her head she spoke.

"You guys know how Henry and Killian have this scheme about my dreams and that its actual memories?" Her father nodded slowly.

"Do you believe in it?" Emma saw her father look at her mother and then they looked at her.

"More important question is do you believe them?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know. I … I don't know what I believe. I have all these images in my head images of em and Henry doing things that we've never done like living in New York and there's two men there Neal and Walsh. I don't know either of them. The only Neal I know is the baby. And why is Neal still a baby? He was a baby 28 years ago. Henry says it's a curse. But curse are not real. They can't be real because if they are real then that means you are Snow White and Prince charming and you abandoned me to my own fate as an infant." Emma had begun to pace during her rant and was now sitting on chair by the door chest heaving and words coming out in a whisper. She looked pleadingly at her parents, "Please tell me it's not true."

"Emma," her mother came to her and knelt down taking Emma's face in her hands she spoke quietly. "Honey, you already know the answer to that. Follow your heart."

Emma's heart led her to the docks where henry and Killian were obviously scheming of a way to get her memories back. "Hey Kid," Emma said in way of greeting. Henry looked up and gave her a wide smile as she walked over to hug him. She looked at Killian.

"I guess we need to talk." Emma said.

"Aye, I guess we do."

"So you guys really think that if I gain my memories back I will somehow be able to break this 'curse' and unfreeze time?" Emma asked.

"So you believe us now…?" henry asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't know what I believe. But I have all these images in my head and I would really like to get them out."

"Well, I've got some ideas. True love's kiss can break almost any spell. But after what happened last time… I don't know if we want to try that again. "Henry said.

"What happened last time?" Emma asked. Henry smiled.

"You disappeared and then you became… well little you."

"Aye but that was after I kissed your mom and broke the spell. But if she doesn't have her memories that's not going to work." Killian put in.

"I'm right here you guys. Stop talking around me and start talking to me. Tell me how to get my memories back." Emma demanded.

"Well that's just it; we don't know how to return your memories."

"You said it happened before, how did you get your memories back." She asked Killian.

"Well as it turns out I have actually not been a part of this particular curse before, I guess I have been lucky." Killian spoke quietly.

"Well the first curse broke when you kissed me in the hospital. "Henry told her.

"Wait, when were you in the hospital? What happened? Are you oaky?" Emma asked placing a hand automatically on Henrys forehead to check for signs of fever.

"That's such a mom thing." He laughed at her scowl.

"I'm not sure about that yet." Emma said with a small smile. "So I kissed you and the curse was broken?"

"Yeah, "Henry nodded.

"Okay well what do we have to lose?" She cupped Henry's cheek and leaned in to kiss his forehead then pulled back and ran her thumbs along his cheeks.

"It didn't work, Maybe it has to be a kiss on the lips." He decided, and then looked at Emma.

"I love you kid, but I'm not kissing you on the lips it's too weird." Emma laughed.

"Eww, No, I meant Hook, Killian can do it you guys are in love. It could work."

"We're not in love. He is in love with the other Emma, not me."

"You're the same woman underneath. It has to work. It worked with Graham and you weren't really in love with him. I mean not the way you are with Killian."

"Graham. I remember him."

"Well he kissed you then started regaining his memories, but then Regina killed him when he kissed you again," Emma's eyes widened and a tiny flash of sadness shot through her. She remembered Graham, "Right, well you should try it." Henry gave her a little tiny shove in hook's direction.

Killian, who had remained quiet, now looked at her. He looked into Emma's eyes and moved closer to her then reaching out he cupped her face as he had in the memory. Emma closed the distance between them and kissed him. She had never known it was possible to fall in love after one kiss. She clutched the lapels of his jacket and pulled him back and put all her might into the kiss he pulled her closer and shifted his head to change the angle of the kiss. The sound of a throat clearing brought them both out of the haze. Emma pulled back her cheeks pink and a hint of a smile played on her lips and she slowly let go of his coat and glanced at him under her eye lashes he was grinning widely and looked quite proud of him. Emma lifted her head and glared at him.

"You knew that wouldn't work. "She punched him in the arm and he laughed.

"Aye, true Love's Kiss only works when both people have their memories. But it was a hell of a kiss." Killian laughed at the scowl on her face.

Emma laughed and punched him in the arm. "We still have a lot to talk about, you and I." She told him.

"Aye we do."

I have two other ideas; we could try the town line. People who go over the town line with their real identities forget who they are and are only left with their Storybrooke identity. I mean maybe it would be opposite in your case."

"What about the dwarf that got turned into a tree by crossing the town line?" Killian asked.

"What! There is a possibility that I would get turned into a tree?"

"Well actually he didn't just turning into a tree remember, Mom turned him into a tree and turned Sneezy into a statue."

"Your mom turned two of the dwarfs into a tree and into a statue? What was wrong with Regina" Emma asked.

"Actually, Regina didn't do it. You did." Henry told her.

"Why would I do that?"

"You were the dark one, technically so was Killian he just didn't know it at the time."

Emma remembered sitting on the floor holding Killian in her lap he was asleep and so was everyone around her she pressed her lips to his then rested her forehead against his lovingly.

"When you wake you will be the man you were before, the man I love, the man who loves me."

Emma looked over at Killian as realization sunk in with the memory "I hurt you," was all she said to him.

"Killian leaned forward and cupped her cheek, it's in the past, all has been forgiven, yes, you hurt me but I hurt you I return. And we found each other again and we loved, it's over now." He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss then pulled back and turned away. Emma sighed.

Henry watched them and smiled he had always loved the way they interacted with each other. "My other idea is when you and I came back from New York you had your memories because Killian brought you a memory potion-"

"A memory potion! Why are fiddling around kisses and crap, when we can get memory potion I can drink it then instant memories."

"Well, we don't have any and my mom can't get the ingredients because they are in the enchanted forest. And he doesn't have magic right now so I don't even know if that would work." Henry sighed then jumped up. "My mom, Regina, when I couldn't remember and there was no potion left she kissed me and broke the curse. It worked because she wasn't evil anymore she sent us to New York she made it all right she even gave you memories of me growing up."

"Why did she give me memories? Why didn't I have any memories of you growing up?"

Henry moved to the other side of the ship and pretended interest in his book, "I'm going to read this again and see if there is anything in here." Emma watched the teenager he sat hunched over the book and he looked sad but she couldn't figure it out so she looked at Killian. He nodded to Henry and told her to go talk to the lad.

Emma went to Henry and sat beside him. "Hey kid, I'm sorry I never thought of how much this is hurting you. "She sighed. "I remember giving birth, I remember putting you up for adoption I remember me and what I went through as a child, I remember knowing that the life I had led to that point was not the life I wanted for you. Sounds selfish, I guess I'm not a very good mom after all."

"Don't say that, don't ever say that! " The young man yelled. "You are a great mom, you are the best mom, you gave me up for adoption, and does it still hurt? Yes, just like it hurts you. But I know why you did it. I never forgave you, because there was nothing to forgive you did what was best for me. You were in prison, I was happy I was raised by Regina and she loved me. Then I found you and you loved me. I love you; you are the world's best mom, well one of them. But don't ever say you were a bad mom, you were never a bad mom."

Emma wiped tears away and looked at Henry his cheeks were wet with tears and she smile at him, "I believe you." And she realized it was true, she really did believe him. She believed everything.

Henry's tears had spilled over while he spoke, "I love you mom, and I have missed you." He turned to her and grabbed her in a hug. Emma wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, he was almost as tall as she was and she knew that he had grown a lot since the last time she hugged him tight and kissed the side of his head then jerked back suddenly.

"I remember. I remember giving birth to you. I remember everything, "She gave a shaky little laugh and pulled Henry back to kiss him again. "I love you kid."

"You're back? Is the curse broken?" Henry asked excitedly.

" I don't think so not yet, forgive me?" then she dashed off to the other side of the ship and grabbed Killian's arm and turned him around slamming her lips into his surprised face. She poured everything she felt for him onto the kiss and a bright white light flashed around them. She pulled back and smiled. "It's over. I'm back and I love you." Emma said quietly.

"Now it's broken," she told Henry

Killian glanced up as Henry came near them and engulfed them both in a hug and he wrapped his hooked arm around the kid's shoulders and kissed his head same as his mother had done before letting him go. Then he lifted Emma and spun her around kissing her again as he brought her down. It was a soul stirring kiss. "I love you too." He tucked her into his side and looked at Henry. "And I love you too, Lad."

Henry leaned away from Killian and laughed. "You're not going to kiss me too, are you?"

Killian smiled and laughed then looked at Emma in his arms still and wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tight enough to crush bones, Then his face turned serious, I spent lifetimes not knowing you and I survived, but after knowing you I can honestly say that I wouldn't have survived this lifetime without Henry at my side without you."

Henry smiled, "We're a family, Ohana." He said looking at Emma.

She smiled and shook her head," I should never have let you watch Lilo and Stitch. She muttered but smiled and finished for him, "Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind.'"

"I like that." Killian said then wrapped them both in a hug, as a pickup truck rumbled to a stop at the edge of the docks. Emma laughed and turned toward them as her mother came running on deck.

Emma was caught up in a hug from her parents much the same way Henry had been. "Oh, Emma is it really you?" Mary Margaret asked. Pulling back to cup Emma's face, Are you really Emma? Emma Swan?"

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan." She hugged her parents again before turning to Regina." Hey there, thanks for letting Henry help me grow up." She hugged Regina too and at first the other woman was stiff then she hugged her back.

"Anything for a friend, Welcome back" Regina told her.

"We're family, all of us and family sticks together." She walked over to where Henry and Killian stood and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. She was home in his arms."

"If the curse is broken do you guys have your magic back?" David asked.

"I don't know, let's see. Emma raised her hand and a bright ball of light rested neatly in her palm." Emma smiled before snuffing the ball of light out. They all looked to Regina and Emma held her breath.

"Here goes," Regina raised her hand palm up and in it sat neatly a ball of fire." Henry cheered and she smiled at him.

"Should we be worried about where the bloody dark one is?" Killian asked.

"No Need for that dearie. I'm right here," Rumple shot magic that blasted everyone back then Regina and Emma shot up with fire balls and balls of light. And both hit Rumple at the same time he disappeared into a purple smoke and reappeared on the mast of the ship. Emma shot a light ball at him and Rumple was hit falling onto the deck of the ship he regained his balance and pulled back to shoot more magic at her when a hand shot out of nowhere and punched the dark one in the face. He looked surprised for a moment then crumpled onto the deck. Emma gasped in surprise then looked over at the arm that had knocked the dark one out.

"Henry! " Emma said in shock.

"I may not have magic but I can throw a punch when I need to. I just didn't know it would work," He said shrugging. Emma hugged him and Regina slapped a black cuff on his arm to keep his magic at bay.

"We need to find his dagger." David stated to the group. "Regina, send him to the jail and we'll find the dagger and meet you there. Henry..."

"I know, go home." He said dejectedly.

"Actually, I was going to ask you to go help me and send your grandmother to the jail to keep an eye on Gold." David smile at the young man. "You're the only here that knows the shop. We need you."

Emma smiled She knew her parents would be all right and there was plenty of time to get to the dark one but after everything she had been through Rumple was the last person she wanted to see right now. And the one person she did want to see was standing right behind her. She looked at her father and said "I'll be fine. I'll be along shortly I have some business here." He nodded at her then at Killian and they all vanished in a puff of smoke courtesy of Regina. Now that she had he magic back Regina was going to use it as much as possible. It seemed like an excellent idea to Emma. She wrapped her arms around Killian and raised her lips to his as they too disappeared in smoke. They reappeared at her house in the yard. She looked down at the family of wooden bunnies that now lived in her yard.

"You brought me bunnies. I have all these new memories now of you and how you treated me as a child. I am so thankful to have you. I love you with all that I am and all that I have ever been. I knew that first day walking into the diner that I loved you. I didn't know how or why I knew that I didn't know where I had come from but I knew when I saw you that I loved you. You took care of me that day, you became my friend and it was hard on you."

"Aye, I almost left several times but your father and Henry kept me here with hope. I never had hope before I met you."

"Emma Nolan lived a very happy life with memories of you and her parents and Henry but it wasn't the same I mean my parents were my parents but it wasn't the same and just now when I remembered Henry I was very selfish before I never knew I was hurting him."

"Emma, Henry loved you and yes he missed his mother but he still loved you, he never gave up."

"Family doesn't give up," Emma stated firmly.

Killian moved to the rocking chair on the porch taking Emma's and pulled her along, he sat down in the chair and she crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder and together they watched the sunrise over the ocean . Emma Swan was home.


End file.
